The First of Many
by CSM
Summary: Their son is growing up much faster than Castle feels comfortable with


**Title: The** First of Many

**Author:** CSM

**Summary:** Their son is growing up much faster than Castle feels comfortable with.

**AN: Prompt from tumblr was just the word Scissors :) cute little fluff piece**

* * *

**The First of Many**

* * *

"Are you crying?" Castle's teasing voice calls out, his breath tickling her ear.

She huffs softly, using their close proximity to her advantage when she elbows him in the gut. She grins at his over dramatic groan when he takes a step back, rubbing his stomach for added effect. "I'm not going to cry. Don't be ridiculous."

She smiles softly when she looks in the mirror grinning at their 20 month old son, Zachary, who is currently sitting in the airplane shaped chair, his own toy plane in his hand as he flies is around, none the wiser at his parents conversations. He already has the children's cape over him, and all that is peaking out is his little head, the small tuffs of his chestnut hair grazing the tops of the cape, and curling slightly around his ear.

She remembers when he was first born, those tiny little curls were just at the tips of his head, now they are well below his ear. A telltale sign that a haircut was in order, months ago, but she insisted on not cutting them off just yet, those small curls probably the only remnants of when Zac was a newborn.

"Are you sure?" Castle continues on, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he takes another step towards her, his hand resting on her waist, "It is his _first_ hair cut."

"Momma! Plane!" Zac calls out to her, point at her in the mirror in front of him.

"I see." Kate says with a smile taking a step forward, despite the fact that the wing of the plane is already pressed against her side, "You have your own big boy plane too."

"Mine?" Zac asks excitedly as he slaps the wing of the airplane chair he is sitting on.

"Now he's going to want to take home, the barber's chair." Castle calls out as he ruffles Zac long chestnut locks that are just barely grazing the tips of the toddler's eyebrows. Kate had been adamant about not cutting Zac's hair until it was absolutely necessary.

"I don't know where he got the notion that everything he touches is his." Kate says looking at Castle pointedly in the mirror.

Castle opens his mouth no doubt to protest at her accusation, when Mitchell the barber walks up to them with a smile, "Alright, Mrs. Castle why don't you stand in front, so you can keep him occupied."

Kate quickly moves to the front of the chair, the tip of the plane just barely poking her in the stomach as she grasps Zac's tiny hands in her own, "Hey Zacky, I need you to be really still, while Mitchell fixes your hair."

"Statue, Momma?" Zac asks, his eyes wide with excitement.

Kate watches in amusement as Zac freezes in place, closing his eyes really tightly, Kate nods at Mitchell, giving him the okay to begin trimming the toddler's hair. Not even two seconds later, Zac opens his eyes peering up Kate curiously, "Hair bye-bye? Like Dada?"

"Yup exactly like Daddy." Kate informs, glad that Castle had decided to get his own hair trimmed earlier so Zac would understand.

"'Sum sum?" Zac asks again.

"Yes, Zacky, handsome just like your daddy, " Kate laughs at that, squeezing Zac's chubby cheeks, "Castle, you….oh my god are you crying?"

"No!" Castle protests, ignoring the snicker from the barber, as he tries to wipe his eye discreetly "I just got some hair in my eye."

"_Sure_." Kate drawls out, her voice laden with amusement. She's about to tease him some more when Zac calls out to her again.

"Momma, plane poke my baby." He says pointing at the tip of the plane that is pressed against Kate's pregnant stomach. Just shy of five months and she's only just beginning to show.

"Don't worry, Bud. Your baby is fine." Kate says with a laugh. She smiles when Mitchell removes the cape and dusts off the remaining of Zac's hair from his face, making the toddler giggle.

"Don't you look handsome." Kate says with a wistful smile, running her fingers through Zac's now cropped hair. She kissed the top of his head as she pulls him out of the chair, "Tell Mitchell, Thank you."

"Tank you." Zac says shyly to the barber as he buries his face in Kate's shoulder.

"Any time little man." Mitchell says holding up his hand to Zac, who immediately gives him a high five.

"Let's go get some ice cream. I think you Daddy needs some cheering up." Kate teases, as she grins at Castle who is now slipping his wallet back into the pocket of his jeans, having just paid for both their haircuts.

"I wasn't crying!" Castle protests weakly as he takes Zac out of Kate's arms.

"No cry, Dada." Zac says patting Castle's cheek, "Dada sum-sum too."

Kate barks out laughing at Zac's comment, even more so Castle's astonished expression.

"My own kid is making fun of me." Castle bemoans, "And I wasn't crying."

"Sure, Castle. Whatever you say." Kate teases

She hooks her arm around his shoulder, and running her fingers through Zac's short hair yet again. She sighs softly, her baby isn't a baby anymore. She looks up when she feels warm lips on her forehead.

"We still have many more firsts with him." Castle offers, knowing exactly what to say, instead of teasing her for being sentimental as well.

"Yea, and we have _all_ of this ones firsts to look forward to as well." She points out as she pats her stomach.

* * *

**Been debating on whether or not to make this into a series of one shots with their kids. So for not the story will be incomplete.**


End file.
